The invention relates to a method for controlling the motion of a magnetic head in a magnetic tape recorder wherein data are recorded on various tracks of a magnetic tape by the magnetic head. The magnetic head is transversely movable relative to a movement direction of the magnetic tape through use of a positioning device. Signals are generated to control the positioning device so that it will position the magnetic head to the various tracks during recording and playback.
Cassette magnetic tape recorders are already universally known wherein the recording of data onto a plurality of parallel tracks occurs on a magnetic tape provided in a cassette. A magnetic head which is wider than the magnetic tape and which is generally provided with an erase head and a plurality of magnetic head elements such as recording and playback heads is disposed in a transverse direction relative to the magnetic tape by means of a positioning device such that a specific magnetic head element is allocated to a specific magnetic track. A control unit which generates signals for the positioning device for the motion of the magnetic head in a transverse direction relative to the magnetic tape is provided in the magnetic tape recorder. Corresponding control signals are in turn supplied by a magnetic tape controller to the control unit.
For recording or playing back data, the magnetic head assumes different positions allocated to the respective tracks. When only a relatively small dataset is then respectively stored on the magnetic tape, moving the magnetic head is often not required since, given for example a magnetic head having only one magnetic head element, i.e. one write and read head, only the track allocated to this magnetic head element is respectively employed. The analogous case applies given magnetic heads having, for example, two magnetic head elements, i.e. two write and read heads. As a result of always employing only those tracks allocated to the magnetic head elements in the initial position of the magnetic head, the magnetic head is not moved during the recording or playback of data, so that a trough-like depression corresponding to the position of the magnetic head relative to the magnetic tape arises at a front side of the magnetic head which faces the magnetic tape. Also contributing to the depression is the fact that, given movement without recording or playback of data, for example given rewinding or fact forward operations, the magnetic tape is not lifted off from the magnetic head but contacts the magnetic head at the same location. The consequence of this is that the magnetic head is heavily worn at the corresponding location and can thus become unusable relatively quickly. Furthermore, there is also the risk that the front side of the magnetic head will become uneven as a consequence of employing materials having differing hardness at the front side. Also, the depression results in the fact that, should the magnetic head occasionally be moved, the magnetic tape no longer contacts the magnetic head at all locations, and thus faulty recordings or playbacks can occur and the edges of the magnetic tape can be damaged.